


Весомая причина

by silver_autumn, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив не был тем, кто в далёкие тридцатые зачитывался фантастикой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весомая причина

**Author's Note:**

> Секс в броне.

Стив не был тем, кто в далёкие тридцатые зачитывался фантастикой, горел желанием увидеть каждую выставку и собирал газетные вырезки о новых изобретениях и картинах будущего. Стив скорее предпочитал исторические романы, где рыцари владели мечами и копьями, или комиксы о детективах на тёмных нью-йоркских улицах.

Поэтому сейчас он никак не мог объяснить, почему от вида Тони в костюме Железного Человека приходилось отворачиваться, скрывая заливающий щёки румянец, и думать о красном лице Шмидта, чтобы не опозориться перед командой — узкая форма не скрывала ровным счётом ничего.

И тем не менее Стив не мог остановиться.

Каждый раз, когда Тони открывал тяжёлые двери, растягивая створки в сторону облачёнными в броню руками, когда взмывал в воздух быстрее, чем джеты «Щ.И.Т.а», когда отшвыривал в стены зданий нападающих роботов и когда поднимал Стива в воздух, вырывая из зоны взрыва, всё становилось только хуже. Всё становилось так плохо, что Стив каждый раз после хватки, когда Стив пытался прокрутить в голове ошибки и преимущества выбранной стратегии, он мог сосредоточиться только на том, как выглядел Тони во время заварушки.

С этим нужно было что-то делать, потому что рано или поздно кто-то из команды догадается, что происходит — Наташа уже начала бросать на него подозрительные взгляды, — но Стив просто не знал, как избавиться от странного желания.

И он точно не собирался говорить об этом Тони.

Тони всегда утверждал, что он един с Железным Человеком, но Стив знал, насколько важно ему было быть просто Тони, со своими вредными привычками и противными страхами. Так же, как важно было оставлять костюм и щит Капитана Америки за пределами их пейнтхауса самому Стиву. И Стив не хотел нарушать это хрупкое доверие, которое они выстраивали так долго.

— Кэп, ты в порядке? — спросил Клинт.

Стив вздрогнул и пришёл в себя. Джет, который пилотировала Наташа, уже приближался к Нью-Йорку — значит, после боя прошло больше получаса. Тони, наверное, уже добрался до башни.

— Всё хорошо, — кивнул Стив и улыбнулся. — Задумался.

— О том, что в следующий раз ты не будешь пялиться на Тони вместо того, чтобы помогать с зачисткой остатков роботов? — подозрительно уточнил Клинт.

Стив опустил голову, чувствуя, что краснеет. Тони пришлось открыть щиток шлема, после того как отказали системы воздухоснабжения, и Стиву стоило бы волноваться, но сочетание костюма и знакомого открытого лица на какое-то время лишило его способности соображать здраво. Хорошо, что бой был уже закончен, потерявшие управление роботы приносили больше вреда асфальту, чем людям.

— Именно об этом, — заверил он Клинта.

Клинт, кажется, не поверил, но от необходимости продолжать разговор их спасла Наташа, посадившая джет на крышу башни. Стив облегчённо вздохнул.

Сейчас ему очень пригодится горячий душ, чистая одежда и восемь часов крепкого сна вместе с Тони. А над всем остальным можно будет поразмышлять и завтра.

Проследив, чтобы команда разбрелась по своим этажам, Стив прислонился к стене лифта.

— Джарвис? — позвал он. — Тони ведь уже дома?

— Мастер Старк прибыл пятнадцать минут назад, — подтвердил Джарвис.

— Он в лаборатории? — Стив искренне надеялся, что нет. Джарвис оправдал его надежды.

— Мистер Старк ожидает в ваших апартаментах, — мягко сообщил он. — Доставить вас туда, капитан?

— Спасибо, Джарвис, — кивнул Стив и расслабится. Значит, процедуру насильного вытаскивания Тони из лаборатории сегодня можно будет пропустить. Прекрасно. — Тони? — позвал он, заходя в гостиную.

Ему ответила тишина. На экране телевизора мелькали новостные сводки, показывавшие последнюю схватку Мстителей во всей красе, но звук был выключен. Стив пожал плечами и прошёл в спальню. Дверь в ванную оказалась открыта, и там горел свет, но Тони не было видно.

— Тони? — ещё раз позвал Стив, хмурясь. Джарвис не стал бы врать так откровенно, неужели Тони успел спуститься в лабораторию за эти три минуты?..

— Кэп, — раздался сзади знакомый голос.

Стив хотел было обернуться — но не успел. Послышалось короткое жужжание, с которым всегда двигался костюм Тони, а потом на спину Стива легла тяжёлая рука и толкнула его к стене.

Стив не успел даже выставить вперёд руки и уткнулся щекой в холодную поверхность.

— Что?.. — прохрипел он, чувствуя, как прикосновение перемещается со спины на плечо.

— Подумал, у нас получится приятно провести время, — сказал Тони.

Стив дёрнулся, пытаясь развернуться — и его тут же прижало к стене ещё крепче. Сдержать короткий стон не получилось.

— О, даже так? — Стив знал этот тон: Тони сейчас точно ухмыльнулся и вскинул бровь, выглядя точь в точь как тот засранец, которым всё ещё любила рисовать его пресса. — Я даже не догадывался, что у нашего капитана стоит на такие вещи.

— Тони, — почти жалобно протянул Стив. Он чувствовал себя так, будто у него выбили из-под ног почву: прикосновения были непривычными и почти чужими, Тони называл его не по имени, и всё это могло быть горячо и здорово, но Стив не видел его лица, и от этого хотелось немного паниковать.

Тони, кажется, догадался — а может, просто почувствовал — и почти мягко потянул его на себя.

В следующую секунду Стив оказался прижатым к стене уже спиной, а перед ним оказался Тони в том же самом костюме, в котором он покинул сегодняшнее сражение: с вмятиной на левом боку, с оторванным щитком шлема и почерневшей перчаткой.

Стив облегчённо вздохнул: тёмные глаза смотрели привычно лукаво, на лице Тони не было ни одного синяка или царапины, и он держался прямо — значит, последний удар не повредил его рёбра.

— Тони, — выдохнул Стив, поднимая руку и обхватывая одно железное запястье.

— Значит, всё-таки Тони. — Тони ухмыльнулся, но на его лице мелькнуло облегчение.

Стив кивнул. Смысла скрываться всё равно не было. Да и зачем?

— Тони, — твёрдо кивнул он. — Всегда Тони.

Вместо ответа Тони наклонился и поцеловал его: непривычно жёстко, будто устраивая проверку на честность. Стив ответил, не задумываясь: приоткрыл рот, впуская настойчивый язык, прикусил нижнюю губу и положил руку на прохладный металл шлема. Верхние пластины не очень приятно давили на лоб, мешали прижаться к Тони ближе, но это было не важным.

Вернее, не так.

Это заводило.

Заводило так же, как хватка на плечах: Стив мог бы вырваться, если бы захотел, Тони держал его не в полную силу. Но он не хотел. Он только двигался, мелко, едва заметно, будто проверяя: если он дёрнется в сторону — его остановят.

Тони отодвинулся, поднял одну руку, провёл пальцем по губам Стива. Стив ухмыльнулся, открыл рот и втянул палец внутрь, обводя языком и прикусывая. На языке взорвался вкус пороха и металла. Стив прикрыл глаза и застонал, чувствуя, как Тони начал поглаживать его язык, нажимая на него.

— Бог ты мой, Стив, — выдохнул Тони, завороженно и как-то почти восхищённо. Стив почувствовал, как лицо залила краска — не от того, что он стоял, прижатый к стене костюмом Тони, облизывал его пальцы и даже не пытался скрыть собственный стояк, а именно от этого ничем не заслуженного восхищения. — Какого чёрта ты не сказал раньше?

Стив хотел было ответить, даже выпустил блестящий от слюны металл, но его снова заткнули поцелуем, а потом член обхватила уверенная и не по-человечески жёсткая рука, и Стив застонал Тони в губы.

Тони отстранился и ухмыльнулся, положил свободную руку на грудь Стиву, удерживая его прижатым к стене, и принялся неспешно поглаживать его поверх костюма.

Стив зашипел от досады: он хотел чувствовать больше, хотел чувствовать медленно нагревающийся металл, грубые соединения пластин, хотел видеть, как будет смотреться ало-золотой кулак на его члене, но вместо этого получал только взгляд шальных глаз Тони и слишком лёгкие прикосновения.

— Тони, — он прикусил губу, чувствуя привкус металла — боже, он будет теперь Стиву сниться, этот вкус, — и потянулся вперёд, пытаясь достать до его губ, — пожалуйста.

— Нетерпеливый, — цокнул языком Тони. — Где твоя капитанская выдержка, Стив?

Стив собирался огрызнуться, правда, но тут Тони потянул пальцами правой руки за шов его формы, и Стив почувствовал, как она расползается на куски.

— Зачем? — Он попытался укоризненно посмотреть на Тони, но вряд ли задуманное удалось. Тони шагнул ещё чуть ближе, реактор на груди прижался к обнажённой коже Стива, и он почувствовал, как от новой волны ощущений вдоль позвоночника прошла дрожь.

— Всё равно пора заняться апгрейдами, — беззаботно пожал плечами Тони, одной рукой всё ещё удерживая Стива поперёк груди, а другой избавляясь от остатков костюма. — Мне не нравятся, как в этом все пялятся на твою задницу.

— Тони, — Стив рассмеялся, но резко выдохнул, когда жёсткие пальцы случайно задели его сосок, — ты же сам больше всего пялишься на мою задницу.

— Именно, — серьёзно кивнул Тони, — но для этого у меня есть намного более подходящие возможности.

Стив забыл, что собирался спросить, потому что Тони отбросил последний кусок костюма на пол — Стив порадовался, что скинул сапоги ещё возле лифта, — устроил правую руку у него на бедре, а левой начал пощипывать соски.

— Ох, — выдохнул Стив, откидывая голову назад. Было одновременно больно и так хорошо, что оставалось только прикусить губу и сдержать стон. Ещё рано.

Стив потянулся было вперёд, по привычке — он никогда не мог просто расслабиться и принимать ласки, — но Тони оборвал его попытку.

— Ты что это задумал? — спросил он, перехватывая запястья Стива одной рукой и крепко сжимая. — Не сегодня, Стив. Сегодня ты просто получаешь удовольствие.

Стив покачал головой и застонал, когда рука на его запястьях сжалась ещё крепче. Останутся синяки — точно, останутся, даже если всего на пару часов, и жаль, что сыворотка сведёт их так быстро, но Стив рад и тому, что получит.

— Тогда делай что-нибудь, — из последних сил потребовал он.

Тони приподнял брови, принимая вызов.

Стив смог только хрипло выругаться, когда его подняли на руки и прижали спиной к стене. Он автоматически обхватил ногами бёдра Тони и выгнулся вперёд, почувствовав, как член прижался к холодному металлу.

— Чёрт, — застонал он и закрыл глаза.

— Так-то лучше, — Тони усмехнулся и прижался чуть ближе.

Костюм больно давил на бёдра, оставляя красные вмятины, которые позже станут тёмными пятнами синяков, одной рукой Тони крепко сжимал его плечо, а второй — поглаживал по бедру, член Стива тёрся о гладкий металл, и он шипел от укусов боли, когда соединения между пластинами задевали нежную кожицу, но не мог остановиться.

— Боже, Тони. — Он крепче обхватил Тони руками за шею и притянул к себе. Скула царапнула по острым краям брони вокруг лица, но Стив не обратил внимания. Он целовал Тони так же, как тот двигался: размеренно и немного грубо, до крови прикусывая губы и слизывая тот же металлический привкус, который всё ещё оставался на губах. Пальцы Стива царапали по костюму, он почувствовал, как пластина плече Тони прогнулась под его хваткой, но у него уже не хватало сил обращать внимания на такие мелочи.

Ещё секунда — и Тони обхватил член Стива закованной в железо ладонью, еле ощутимо нажал большим пальцем, и Стив успел только скосить взгляд вниз, туда, где золотые и красные пальцы обводили головку, а потом запрокинул голову и кончил.

Кажется, он что-то говорил, может быть, даже нёс какую-то грязь, а может, только повторял имя Тони. Стив не знал.

Оргазм оказался внезапным и ярким, всё тело будто превратилось в желе, и Стив обвис на руках Тони тряпичной куклой. Почему-то в этот момент он чувствовал себя в безопасности даже больше, чем под прикрытием своего щита.

Хотя нет, не «почему-то». Стиву пора бы уже привыкнуть к тому, что рядом с Тони все тревоги отходили на второй план.

— Это было здорово, — наконец нарушил тишину Тони, опуская Стива на пол. Стив, лишившись поддержки, пошатнулся, и Тони поспешил обхватить его за талию. Стив повернул голову, уткнулся носом ему в висок и вдохнул знакомую смесь запахов пота и шампуня.

— А ты? — тихо спросил он.

— Я в порядке, — отмахнулся Тони.

Стив прищурился, подтянул к лицу ладонь Тони и слизал капли собственной спермы, аккуратно обводя языком каждый палец, каждую пластину и каждый стык.

— Ты что творишь, Роджерс, — прошипел Тони, — беру свои слова обратно, я не в порядке, я совсем не в порядке.

Стив нашёл в себе силы ухмыльнуться.

— Второй раунд?

Тони закивал.

Костюм зажужжал, сворачиваясь в погнутый и потрёпанный чемодан — сегодня Тони был в одной из старых портативных моделей.

— Этому Марку пора отправляться на покой, — сказал Тони, оставшись в одной футболке. — Но ничего, — добавил он, — это была достойная смерть.

Стив рассмеялся и притянул его к себе. После металла кожа Тони казалась ещё горячее и мягче, чем обычно, и Стив с наслаждением провёл по ней ладонями.

— Уверен, ты сможешь его починить, — сказал он, невесомо целуя шею Тони.

— Конечно, — рассеянно согласился тот, откидывая голову, — но у меня же теперь будет вставать каждый раз, когда я попробую его надеть.

Стив рассмеялся, чувствуя себя лёгким и до неприличия счастливым.

— Это весомая причина, — согласился он.

А потом подхватил Тони и потащил к кровати — туда, где их ждали свежие и мягкие простыни, резинки и крепкий сон после хорошего секса.

Всё остальное могло подождать.

Включая желание Стива выяснить, как железные пальцы ощущаются… в других местах. Тех, для которых точно нужна смазка.

В конце концов, Тони давно говорил, что всё не может заставить себя отправить старые версии костюмов на свалку. Стив будет рад помочь ему найти причины для того, чтобы это сделать.


End file.
